


what a great day

by Dandybear



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Inspired by 0fficermako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>0fficermako:</p><p>*calls bei fong* hey can you come pick us up from the mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a great day

There’s banana and mango smoothie that’s gone through his shirt and undershirt and has melded them to his chest hair. Mako blows out a sigh as he pops a coin into the payphone. They’re across the street as a “safe” tea shop.

Wu’s using the “little prince’s” room or whatever. Mako’s day cannot get any better. Really. An Equalist uprising or a gang war would be a blessing at this point.

The real kicker is what he’s about to do.

Ring.

Ring.

Riiiiiiiing.

(Come oonnnn pick up.)

"This is Chief Beifong."

"Hey Chief."

"Mako, is something wrong? How’s the prince?"

"Oh. Well. Uh. He’s fine. We ran into some Kuvira supporters, but we’ve found shelter in a Jasmine Dragon. Speaking of which…" He lets the sentence drop and sighs again in shame, "Could you come get us?"

"What was that last part? Speak up a bit Mako."

"Can you come pick us up from the mall?"

There’s a pause. He can hear Lin breathing through her nose.

"Where are you?"

"Across from Little Ba Sing Se. Wu wanted to, uh, feel what the throne felt like."

Silence.

"I’ll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Mo-Boss."

They both ignore the slip up and Mako is left with his head pressed against the phone booth.


End file.
